deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu
Pikachu is a creature from the Pokémon series. It appeared in the 24th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Pikachu VS Blanka, where it fought against Blanka from the Street Fighter series. History Pikachu are electric type Pokémon that harbor a lot of speed. This particular one was owned by the protagonist Ash in the anime. While they didn't get along at first, Pikachu became Ash's battle partner and best friend, as they've gone through a number of crazy adventures together. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 0.4 m / 1'4" *Weight: 6.0 kg / 13.2 Ibs *Ability: Static *Pokédex number 25 *Dislikes his Pokéball *Likes ketchup *Can absorb and use more electric power than a normal Pikachu Statistics *HP: 182 = Below average *Attack: 144 = Average *Defense: 108 = Below average *Sp. Attack: 123 = Average *Sp. Defense: 80 = Below average *Speed: 291 = Above average Move Set Thunderbolt *Type: Electric (Special Attack) *10% chance of paralyzing target Thunder *Type: Electric (Special Attack) *30% chance of paralyzing target *Low accuracy Quick Attack *Type: Normal (Physical Attack) *Increased priority over opponent's attack Iron Tail *Type: Steel (Physical Attack) *10% chance of lowering target defenses Electro Ball *Type: Electric (Special Attack) *Deals more damage to slower targets Volt Tackle *Type: Electric (Physical Attack) *Deals 33% recoil damage to Pikachu *10% chance of paralyzing target Feats *Strong against flying & water foes *Developed Thunder Armor move *Developed Counter Shield move *Developed spin dodge *Beat Drake's Dragonite with help *Defeated Brandon's Regice alone *Team Rocket's worst nightmare Weaknesses *Small and fragile *Little solo battle experience *Susceptible to overcharge *Poor defenses against ground-based attacks *Weak special attacks against dragon, electric, grass, & ground foes *Refuses to evolve Compared to Blanka Pikachu *Inconsistent glass-cannon *Improper training *Too reliant on trainer commands *Resistant to electric attacks *Much faster *Lower stamina & strength Blanka *Better survival skills *Resistant to electric & steel attacks *Longer reach *Quick enough to keep up *Better stamina & strength *Has experience killing small animals *More lethal DBX 100 wild Pikachu appeared in Season 3 of DBX, where they all fought against Thor from Marvel Comics and lost. Gallery Custom_pikachu_sprites_by_semijuggalo.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Screen-shot-2010-08-20-at-8.21.50-PM.png|Sprite used for DBX Thunderbolt.gif|Pikachu using Thunderbolt Thunder.gif|Pikachu using Thunder Quick Attack.gif|Pikachu using Quick Attack Iron Tail.gif|Pikachu using Iron Tail Electro Ball.gif|Pikachu using Electro Ball Volt Tackle.gif|Pikachu using Volt Tackle Trivia *Pikachu is the ninth Nintendo character to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach and Link, and with the next 16 being Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **It is the fifth Nintendo character to lose, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario and Princess Zelda, and with the next eight being Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Red, Bowser, Pit, Wario and Ganondorf. **Pikachu is the first Pokémon character to appear, with the next six being Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Red, Mewtwo and Lucario. ***It is the only not fully evolved Pokémon to appear. *Pikachu is the second smallest combatant on the show, with the smallest being Kirby. *Pikachu is the second combatant that is both a species and an individual, after Yoshi, and with the next seven being The Terminator, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Agumon, Lucario and Renamon. *While Pikachu, as a Pokémon, originated in the Pokémon games, the Pikachu used was Ash's Pikachu from the anime. *According to a blog made by Ben Singer, Pikachu was meant to fight Agumon from the Digimon series back in Season 1. *Pikachu is the third Non-Fighting Game combatant to battle a Fighting Game combatant, after Mike Haggar, Yoshi, and Thor, and with the next four being Guts, Hercule Satan, Captain Falcon and Sindel. References * Pikachu on Wikipedia * Ash's Pikachu on Bulbapedia * Ash's Pikachu on the Pokémon Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Merciful Combatants Category:RPG Combatants